The Good Left Undone
by Hales Bells
Summary: This is the story of our angry Paul and Angela. Will sweet little Angela be able to handle Paul? What will she have to give up to keep him? Part of the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga" Spin-off of Break Down Here. Read it first! Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**PPOV (Paul) **

Why is it so important that I am here? Our graduation party was last week. I don't even like the bloodsuckers, but this is for Nadi so I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ha who knew I could be so deep.

Again why do I have to be here? The only people I want to be around are the pack and they had disappeared onto the dance floor. Gah, this party is only a chance for all of the Forks girls to get together and ogle my pack brothers, myself included.

Sam! Why must I stay? I wish I was in wolf form, and then he could here me yelling at him. Fuck. Jesus Paul. You are so stupid sometimes; he didn't order you to stay. Perfect! I can just ditch now.

Dammit Nadi saw me walk in she knows I'm here if I leave now she'll flay me alive. Ugh. Where's the food? Who was cooking today I think it was Nadi. What does it matter? Food is food.

I started to walk through the Cullen's living room to find the table. I'm glad I didn't ask how much worse this could get because as it is it's pretty damn bad. I didn't get very far before Lauren and Jessica stopped me.

If you have never heard Lauren talk then I applaud you. In her nasally, like fingernails on chalkboard voice she began to speak.

"Hey there Paulie how's it going?" I visibly flinched, but this chick just can't take a hint, I actually had to reply.

"Um I'm good and please don't call me that. I was actually just trying to go get something to eat. Big appetite and all." Please don't reply.

"Oh well we can help you find the tables." Um hell no.

"No I think I'm good. Nadi is a fantastic cook and I can smell it from here. Thank you though." Normally I would say thank you. But I wasn't thanking her. Just the way she flinched when I mentioned Nadi was enough to thank everyone in the room, but I hope Nadi heard me. That was a thanks to her to help me shake off Lauren even if she wasn't the one cooking.

She started to say something else, but I was impatient with the whole exchange and turned and stalked off. My hunger was getting the best of me and my temper is way worse when I'm hungry.

I was nearly to the table, my prey in my sights, when someone stepped onto my path.

"Get out of my way! I'm starving!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. And that's a first for me. She was about five-foot-six, pale, and curvy. She could almost be a vampire. But it wasn't her size or complexion that stopped me. The pain and fear in her blue eyes nearly impaled me.

Even with my werewolf hearing her "I'm sorry" was nearly too faint for me to hear. Out of nowhere Nadi appeared and grabbed my shirt.

"Outside. Now." Oh fuck.

My russet skin paled as I took in her face. It was like the eye of a hurricane. Calm. Calm, yet terrifying. You know the fury was soon to be unleashed. I took off in a blur towards the door, but realized that there were humans in the room. Damn it. I slowed, but was still at a fast pace. I wasn't about to piss Nadi off anymore.

I was following her instructions to the "t." As I grabbed the doorknob I looked behind me to see if Nadi was coming. The eyes I found were not the ones I was looking for. Not the ones I wanted. I didn't know it, but these were the eyes I needed.

I held her gaze and I could physically feel my world refocus itself. Whether this girl knew it or not I was hers totally and completely. I would do anything for her, be anything for her. Nadi finally reappeared and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go have a talk Paul."

I walked out on the porch wondering why she had such a smug smile on her face. When she didn't immediately join me I looked towards the wall where I could feel the tug on my heart.

She must be there. Oh God I don't even know her name. I should feed myself to the leeches for being such a horrible imprint. What is she like, which school did she go to. Is she here with anyone? Who is a she friend of? Bella! She is close to Bella. I'll have to go have my first in-depth conversation with her.

All of a sudden there is a ringing in my ears and my jaw is stinging I heard a crack so I'm sure it's broken. I looked up to see a very, pissed off Nadi.

**APOV (Angela)**

This is a great party, but I think it's time for me to go. When the yelling starts I get out of the way. I can't stand violence so I prefer to distance myself from it. I started to walk to the door, but I remembered I needed to thank Nadi and the Cullens for inviting me.

Before I can turn back around I see the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't find myself able to look away from him. I looked from head to toe and was only able to look away when I saw Nadi walk up behind him. I turned back to his eyes and saw he was staring back.

Embarrassed I turned and walked away. I found Bella with Emily, Leah, Esme, Kim, Alice, and Karen. Karen appeared as if she was going to cry so instead of leaving I took a seat on the floor in front of her.

I knew her from school, Lauren and Jessica picked on her until Bella moved here. When Bella moved to La Push they started back. Even though she is one of the prettiest girls I know they made her believe she was ugly and fat. Even as she sits among the prettiest girls in Forks it cannot diminish the beauty of her soul.

In a way she is prettier than Rosalie because she has such a pure soul. She is like Nadi in that regard, but she is shy and those girls have picked on her for so long. It will take a while if she will ever be able to recover what she lost.

I was able to learn that Paul, the guy I couldn't take my eyes off of, was heading for the food and yelled at Karen. I want to comfort Karen, but find myself unable to criticize Paul. He was just trying to get food.

As the rest of the boys walked back in, most likely from yelling at Paul, I found myself searching their eyes. When none of them turned out to be the ones I was looking for I looked down disappointed.

I haven't even met Paul I have no right to be looking for him. Yet I can't stop thinking about the way we would look together or the way he yelled at Karen. Nadi walked out of the room and a few minutes later I heard the front door open. I heard two pairs of heavy footsteps as well as Nadi and Sam's walking into the room.

My heart relaxed when I saw Paul walk back in and start towards me, but at the last second he turned away. Wow, that hurts. Well Paulie if this is how we are going to play the game, then game on bitch.

As everyone started to leave Karen decided that she wanted Emily to take her home and she asked if I wanted her to take me home. Eh, I didn't have anyone else to take me home so I agreed.

Karen got into the front seat as I got into the back and told Emily my address. Emily must have decided to get the ball rolling and began speaking.

"So did we have fun tonight girls?"

Karen still seemed shaky so I replied "Yeah it was great."

What kind of person is Paul like? I know he hangs around with Nadi, Sam, Jake, Embry, and the rest of the boys. Emily used to be with Sam so she must know something about Paul right?

"So Emily you know Paul right?"

I noticed Karen stiffen a little in the front seat. I guess that incident was still really fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, sure. What about him?"

I tried to keep my nerves out of my voice, but it was still shaky when I asked what he was like. Emily had this smile on her face that grew even bigger.

"Well he's a nice guy really. He just gets angry when he doesn't eat for a long time."

I was glad to here that he wasn't always that much of an ass. I could help but smile and I know it was still on my face when Emily looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"So do you like Paul or something? Is that why you're asking?" Emily was only teasing me, but I couldn't really answer her question. How did I feel about Paul?

"Maybe. I don't really know him know him though."

"Maybe you should get to know him."

Maybe I should? I had already decided to give him my number so I asked Emily to give it to Paul and she agreed and put it in her pocket. I waved as I started up the driveway. I walked into the house and up the stairs. Everyone was already asleep so I went straight to my room.

I didn't really feel like taking a shower I had already taken one this morning so I pulled my pajamas out of my drawer. They consisted of a cami and booty shorts. It was hot in the house and my other pajamas were dirty.

After I walked out of the bathroom I heard a knock at the door. I looked down at my pajamas. I didn't have time to change and I was about to go to bed. I don't believe in the institution of a bathrobe although I desperately wished for one now, so I just walked down.

I wrenched the door open and there in all of his glory was Paul. His eyes darted up and down and his dark brown eyes grew to the size of saucers. He then turned and ran down the street. Okay so that wasn't odd at all. I locked the door and went back to my room.

So let's think about what happened to today. Paul yells, runs to the door. I look at him once and can't stop thinking about how I want to have his kids? He comes to my house and runs away? How does this work? There has always been something different about the Cullens and the La Push kids.

Paul is Paul, so if he turns out to be a fairy that wears stretchy pink tights I wouldn't care less he would still be Paul. Oh goodness. Why did I think tights? They are just so tight and stretchy and showcase all of his attributes. When did I become so controlled by my lust? When I looked at Paul. I flopped down on my bed and turned off my lamp.

Bella is always with Jake who is always with Paul, so maybe she would know what is up with him. I finally fell asleep with thoughts of how I could get Bella alone to gossip about Paul. Of course sometime during the night those dreams changed and Paul and I were covered in vanilla icing and chocolate syrup.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I got the first chapter up. It took her forever to sit me down and make me write, but there it is I hope you like it. Angela isn't going to be shy when this is over. ;) Here is my shoutout for my awesome beta Ever Uley and the original writer to the parent story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own. But I wish I owned Paul. But I do not. **

**Chapter 2**

**APOV-**

What would be the best time of day to wake up? Certainly not at five o'clock in the morning. What am I doing up anyway? I grunted and rolled out of the bed. I over-shot my landing and rolled right off the side. I'm not clumsy like Bella is, but I have my moments, this being hopefully the only one of the day.

I decided to go ahead and get started with my day. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some underwear and then walked to my closet. I decided on a pair of duck head sweatpants with shake your tail feathers printed across the back and a dark blue cami with a gray hoodie overtop. Hands down my favorite outfit.

I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and started to take a shower. As the hot water was cascading down my back I thought about my dreams last night. I decided on just asking Bella to hang out with me at the beach, alone, as in without Jake. I tried to kill as much time as possible so I shaved my legs while I was in there.

I washed my hair, and when I had the familiar scent of my body wash stuck in my nose I stepped out. I walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of coconuts and went to put on my clothes.

I am still having trouble coming to terms with my other dream last night. It's like my whole life was meant to be with him and in that one second I changed just enough to be able to deal with him. But I haven't even talked to him. Last night was the first time I've even seen him.

That killed about an hour so it's about six now. Breakfast, I'll go cook breakfast. After I cooked and ate a decent sized portion of eggs, bacon, and sausage for me for my family it was around seven thirty. For the first time in a while I was bouncing off the walls and couldn't wait anymore I had to go see Bella.

I went up to my room and managed to find my cell. I was so excited that I had to dial the number three times before I got the satisfying sound of ringing. I expected her to be groggy, maybe sort of awake, but I did not expect to here her laughing as Jake was tickling her. Who tickles at this hour anyway?

"He-llo? Jake stop it!"

"Hello?"

"Angie is that you?"

"Yeah Bella it's me. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." I hear a lot of giggling in the background.

"Are you sure because I can call you back."

"No it's fine, why are you calling me this early anyway?"

"Why are you up this early? And being tickled? Girl what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing we just didn't get to bed last night. We were on the phone for hours and then we looked up and it was morning so he came over. Do you need to ask me something? About Paul maybe?"

"No I just wanted to know if we could hang out today?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Can you meet me at the beach? Without Jake?"

I heard a deep sigh and a quick argument, but I couldn't understand the words.

"Sure Angie, I'll be there. Without Jake."

"Okay say in about a half an hour?"

"Sure I'll be there."

I closed my cell. I have this weird habit where I just close it when I think people are done talking. I pulled on some shoes and grabbed my keys before heading out the door.

I misjudged the distance to the beach and was there in a little over ten minutes. Bella was already there waiting for me with Jake and it appeared as if he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Ang!"

At least I know that Jake has no ill will towards me.

"Bye Jake!"

"I'm going."

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Angie. So I assume that there is something you need to talk to me about and you don't want Jake to know so I think it's about Paul. Am I right?"

We walked a little ways and sat down on a log that had washed up on the rocks.

"Perceptive and right as always Bells."

"I like being right, so you wanna start?"

"Sure, but I don't know how to."

"Take your time, we can camp out here if you want."

"Not if it gets colder. Okay so first I see him this one time and I can't look away, and then I think about him all night. I am not the kind of person who is ruled by my hormones, but I had a dream about, well let's just say it involved icing and chocolate syrup.

"I don't understand what is going on here how can I feel so powerfully after a few seconds. I feel as if my whole life was spent building myself up to meet him and when I met him I changed just a bit in order to be able to handle him. How is that possible?"

Bella started to smile. It wasn't very comforting it was this smug, sly kind of smile. It was kind of freaking me out.

"That's how it was with me and Jake. I actually forgot about Edward when I saw him. It was as if no one else existed. And Charlie loves him as you could probably see. He let him come over at five this morning, and he never wanted Edward over. Paul will be good for you just like Jake is for me."

"It just feels like it's moving way too fast and I don't even know how Paul feels about me. Last night he came to my house right, and when I opened the door he ran away. Sure I was in my pajamas and they were quite revealing, but he just ran."

Bella's eyes got wide, I actually thought she was choking because if the way her eyes bugged out. Then she started to laugh I am sitting here confused as hell and she has the audacity to laugh. Although when I think about Paul running I had to laugh too. We were laughing so hard we fell off the log, but not in the same direction.

It looked like a cartoon, and when Jake came to see if we wanted to go to Bella's for a bit we started laughing harder. We finally stopped laughing, but he had to ask. First he asked what was so funny, then why we were on the ground. This of course brought on a new round of laughter while Bella choked out what we were laughing at.

Soon Jake joined us on the ground. After a good ten minutes we got up and wiped the tears from our eyes.

"Bells you wanna take Angie back to your house so you can clean before Charlie gets home?"

"How bout it Ang, you wanna come help me clean?"

"Sure I don't feel like going home yet and cleaning is fun."

Bella jumped in my car while Jake followed us in her truck. We got there in no time and we got out the cleaning supplies. I was tackling the kitchen and living room and she had the upstairs. She approved so I went and cranked up the radio.

"Do what you do" by Mudvayne came on while I cleaned the already tidy kitchen and threw the laundry in the wash. Once I finished I changed the station. I don't know what station it was on, but "Swing" by Savage came on. This is one of my favorite songs.

Well ever since Rosalie suggested I watch "Knocked Up" I've been obsessed with this song. She also thought I should watch "The Lake House" I don't understand why Nadi and Leah hate Keanu Reeves so much.

Instead of dusting the TV like I was supposed to I was perched in front of the couch shaking my hips.

"_Uh oh let it pop ladies drop it like it's hot_

_Hell yeah that's the spot, now bring it back to the top_

_Stop! Whoa, now back it up, now back it up_

_Let it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunk"_

I had my back to the door and as I was dropping it I faintly heard the door open and when I started to back up I ran into something hard. I lurched forward and started to fall, but two arms snaked out and caught me.

Turning around I found it was Paul. I blushed when I realized he saw me dancing. I turned the music off and Bella came dancing down the stairs.

"What's up Ang why'd you turn it off? Oh."

She saw Paul standing behind me.

"Is Jacob here?" Wow he has a hot voice too. Warmth started pooling in my nether regions. Damn it. If this happens every time I hear him speak either I need to jump on that soon or I need to avoid him more.

He wasn't even talking to me, hell he sounds pissed.

"No Angela wanted to spend some time with me so he's probably doing some yard work in La Push."

As soon as the words were out of Bella's mouth he ran out the door.

"Well that was fun."

**PPOV-**

Last night was a mistake. Sam didn't order me to stay away from her house, but Nadi told me not to. I should have listened. Wow, I can't believe she would answer the door like that.

Her cami showed off a lot of skin and her shorts, unbelievable. They made her long legs look even longer. I could tell she shaved, just by looking I could see how smooth they would be. I could almost feel how it would be if they were wrapped around my waist.

I really made myself look like an idiot by running away. If I had stayed any longer I would have done something we would regret later. Not that it wouldn't be great, but I don't think we are ready yet. Hell we haven't even started yet. I'm heading to Bella's today so I can learn about Angela. Hmm when did Bella go rock?

I could hear the final strains of Mudvayne flowing through the house before it switched to Savage. Maybe I should have been worried, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

As I walked in the door I could see somebody dancing around the living room. Definitely shaking their tail feathers. They started backing up. Holy ish! That's Angela! I froze to the spot and she ran into me. She fell forward, but before she could fall I caught her.

Nothing could have prepared me for what her warm body would feel like pressed up against mine. Hastily I let her go and she went to go turn off the music. Bella came down the stairs and asked Angela something, but I was too far gone to hear.

"Is Jacob here?"

"No, Angela wanted to spend sometime with me so he's probably doing some yard work in La Push."

Also code for he's running wolf around her house. I ran out of the room. My lust level has certainly risen since I imprinted. I certainly hope Angela feels the same. I just can't get her out of my head I think I will call her tonight. I ran into the woods and phased.

**APOV-**

After I left Bella's I just went home and ate. It was about five thirty and I had nothing else to do so I headed upstairs and grabbed a book. At about six my phone rang. It was an unknown number so I answered it anyway.

You would think I would have learned by now. The last time I thought it was some kind of bill collector and assumed it would be a recording. No. Someone actually answered and they scared the shit out of me. I actually threw the phone to Bella and screamed.

"There is somebody there. Oh my God! There are voices coming out of that thing!"

Made her day. This time the voice was familiar. I would know this voice anywhere. Paul finally decided to call me.

**A/N: Again a shoutout to my awesome beta Ever Uley. And here is one to those who reviewed last chapter: Ever Uley and Snickerdoodles96. I'm not going to ask for so many reviews before I update again because as I finish the chapters I will put it up, but would it kill you to review? I need to know what you like or dislike about where I am taking this. Please, show me some love! Sorry it's going a little fast, but I'm trying to get out of the shadow of Break Down Here and get Paul out on his own without interfering with that story. Phone call next chapter. Maybe a date scene?? What do you think?? Click the button let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Except maybe Paul's masturbating schedule. **

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

Paul had finally called me. Inside I was celebrating, cheering, but I couldn't let Paul know that now could I?

"Hello? Is this Angela?"

"Yeah uhm, who is this?"

I could almost hear his face fall.

"This is Paul. You gave Emily your number to give to me so that I could call you."

"Oh right, Paul! So?"

"Yeah so um, I was wondering…"

I cut him off. I couldn't tell you where all of this boldness was coming from, but I have it.

"Can you hang on for a second?"

"Sure."

I laid down the phone and walked downstairs. I had originally gone down to grab a drink, and make sure he couldn't hear me, but I was met with a dark surprise, quite literally too. I could see the dark hair of my ex's head on the couch with my parents. What the hell is Ben doing here?

"What the hell mom? What is he doing here?"

She stood up, shocked that I was cursing.

"Well, Angela sweetie just calm down. Okay? Just let him talk okay?"

"Fine." I turned to him. "Speak."

"Look Angela, I don't know why I cheated. I know I shouldn't have done it, but…

"But nothing, you cheated. Your only regret is that I caught you!"

A part of me knew that I was always meant for Paul, that Ben was just a stop along the way. In that second I no longer belonged to Ben. It didn't matter that we weren't dating. Maybe I had only seen Paul three times, but something was telling me it was more than lust. And that small part of me was pissed.

For the first time in my life I wasn't irritated. I wasn't miffed. I was fucking pissed and I wanted him out.

I walked up to him and poked his chest.

"You used me, humiliated me, and you hurt me, but no more. Get out."

"But Angie!"

"No. No more buts. Go. I am with Paul now and I no longer wish to see you, so please get the fuck out. At that I turned and went back to my room and slammed my door.

I remembered the phone and picked it up. I heard brief arguing and I hesitantly said hello.

"Finally! I heard arguing are you okay?"

If I thought Paul couldn't get any hotter I was wrong. When he was worried his voice got huskier. I could only imagine the way his hot breath would hit the soft skin of my neck. Could almost feel his hands slowly sliding down my open legs.

I felt the warmth and wetness pooling between my legs as I thought about the way his tongue would take over for his hands, probing my slick pink folds, I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine it was nothing."

"Well I thought I heard yelling."

"It's fine."

"So you're with me now huh?"

My face paled. I was downstairs and my phone was facedown on my vanity how did he hear that?

"You…you heard that huh?"

"Yeah you know you were yelling and I have excellent hearing."

"Well it's not your hearing I want. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Yeah. Um would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I don't know. You see I there is this guy I'm really interested in ya know? And I mean I think he asked me out I just I can't tell because he was so vague. Maybe you know him and can help him out. He is about six feet five inches, shaggy black hair, awesome body. I mean satiny soft skin over rock hard muscles. His body is like nothing I've ever seen. It slopes in all the right places. And he bulges everywhere. I dunno Paul. Does this sound like anyone you know?"

"Hmm maybe let me see…would you like to go to mini-golfing and mudding with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure I would. But how did you know it was you?"

"It was the hair. You got all dreamy when you were talking about my hair."

"Okay well I gotta go now."

"Wait you never told me what was wrong."

"I'll tell you when I see you okay?"

"Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hey I actually told him bye. I closed my phone and threw it on the table. I stood up and walked down the stairs. When I reached the living room my parents stopped their hushed conversation.

"Hey mom, dad."

My mom decided to voice her opinions first and it wasn't hard to figure out where her allegiance lied.

"Who's Paul?" She asked in a hard tone. My tone got hard to match it.

"That's none of your business."

"You will not use that tone with me and you will tell me right now who Paul is."

"Yes I will, and no I won't."

"You will not talk to me like that and you will answer my question!"

"Fine! You wanna know who Paul is huh? Well he is my boyfriend okay! I don't know why you're so in love with Ben but that will never happen again. Do you understand? I belong to Paul! Ben and I are dead!" With that, I turned and went upstairs and slammed the door.

**PPOV-**

When I got home from Bella's I went and found Jake. I ran patrol with him for a bit and went home. I decided to finally call Angela. I find myself saying this a lot, but nothing could have prepared me for what would happen.

Her voice hit me like a ton of bricks. From the first word I knew she could feel me too. I could already feel her hot breath hitting my chest, and what it would feel like to slide my hands down her body to grasp her supple waist.

I could feel what it would be like to wrap her luscious, long legs around my waist and claim my mate, my imprint, my Angela. I had heard her downstairs yelling at some guy and when she said she was with me now, my heart swelled.

Technically we aren't together, but I am hoping to change that soon. When I first heard her yelling I was worried, but Jake was with me and he held me back. Of course there was no need when she declared herself as mine.

Right after I got off the phone I decided to phase and run around her house. I could hear yelling. I got there just in time to hear her tell her parents she was mine. She just said she was mine!

"_Wow Paul I never pegged you as one to get all lovey-dovey when you imprinted."_

Dammit I didn't know Jared was phased too.

_ "Sure am. And I cannot wait to tell Jake and Quil about this."_

_ "You wouldn't dare."_

_ "Of course I would."_

_ "You have no room to talk. Who's the one who never stops thinking about Kim? Hmm certainly not me."_

_ "Aw man now you are just being mean."_

_ "Pft and you're just all proper today aren't you?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ "Smart ass. I gotta go. I'm taking Angela out tomorrow night."_

_ "Wow man what about icky Vicky?"_

_ "That's not until the day after tomorrow. I asked Nadi and she said it was cool."_

_ "Pussyfooting around it like Embry huh?"_

_ "What do you mea?"_

_ "He wouldn't ask Sam if he could go out with Karen so he asked Nadi." _

_ "Oh. Well I'm gonna go get some sleep."_

_ "Hey what are ya'll doing tomorrow?"_

I showed him a series of images, starting with black and neon lights, a clown, a windmill, balls, and mud, lots, and lots of mud. This was going to be fun.

_"You got that right. I remember my first date with Kim..."_

_ "Bored now. Later man."_

And I phased back out. I ran back to my house thinking about Angela. I can't wait for our date later. I could just imagine her covered in mud with her warm arms wrapped around me.

I got to my room and flopped down on my bed. Angela was still fresh on my mind. I could feel the soft planes of her body pressed against my back. I could smell her arousal as every bump pushed her clit even harder against my back. I couldn't take it anymore I wasn't going to push our physical relationship, but this was going to kill me.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water. When it was hot I ripped my shorts off and stepped under the spray. I took myself in my hand. I was already throbbing when I started so this won't take long. Thoughts of Angela were running through my head and I grasped my shaft.

I ran my hand along the base then back towards the head. The friction, the heat, and my fantasies were all against me. I envisioned Angela standing before me in the shower. Standing naked before me under the water. I'd never seen her naked but I had the idea she's perfect under all her clothes.

Envisioning water sliding down Angela's flawless features, I ran my hand back up grasping lightly. When I reached the head of my member I twisted and ran it back down. As my orgasm got closer my pace got faster. I imagined Angela smiling seductively at me. "Come for me Paul." She would whisper if she were here. I felt my balls clenching and my load came pouring out. When I was finished I took a rag and cleaned myself up.

I pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into my room. Physically spent I flopped down on my bed. Maybe that will help me not be so much of an ass when I see Angela tomorrow. I sighed heavily. Was really all it took to get me to bust a nut was picturing Angela naked and wet? Normally I had to bring out the big guns, like porn with girls spread out and taking it hard in the backside. No, since I imprinted, I come like a twelve-year old boy. Just my imprint naked is enough for me to blow a load. With that thought I laid back and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hmm so here I must credit my AWESOME Beta. She is like goddess like. Btw Ever Uley is still my beta. I must also thank my smut editor whithout whom I would not be here today and all that smutty goodness would be bland and who shall not remain nameles: Annabellelee13194. Those two lovely ladies are like two of my all time heros both are like beyond words. You've left me speechless. Hmm to all of my awesome reviewers: snickerdoodles 96, xXxPaul'sgirl4evaxXx, LoveDrunk 101, my smut editor Annabellelee13194, my beta Ever Uley, and my anonymous reviewer your boss. you know who you are. So I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own. **

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

I woke with a start. I looked at the clock the unwavering red digits were blurry to my weary eyes. When my brain decided it could decipher the numbers I saw 3:45. Wait a minute…Why am I up so early?

I tried to think back and I realized I had no idea what day today was. I think my date with Paul is tonight. I tried to turn over and realized I couldn't move. What the hell?

I wiggled and I felt two hot, powerful, muscular arms wrapped around my waist. Panic began to fill my throat. Whoever these arms belonged to didn't believe in personal space. His arms were resting right over my hips, they started to trace lazy circles on my hip.

Again I tried to pull up, but I was held fast. I went to pull the blanket off. I pulled it off slowly and got more than a small glimpse of skin. Oh my God. What the hell? I twisted quickly and was still held down.

Each soft plane of my body was pressed against whoever was lying in my bed. I felt their mouth press up against my neck and bite down gently. I could feel his dick, it was hard pressed up against my clit. It was the first time I felt something like this, it very nearly killed me it felt so good.

Wanting to know who this was I looked up. As I looked into his eyes the memories came flooding back.

"Paul what the hell happened last night?"

**A/N: OMGah! Please don't hurt me!! I didn't want to do it, but Paul made me. He said you have to and I don't argue with Paul. Beta/Smut editor/goddess/awesome lovely lady shout outs to Ever Uley & Annabellelee13194. To my reviewers, LoveDrunk 101, ElizabethAlice, Ever Uley, and Annabellelee13194. Okay so if you promise me you won't kill me I swear to you, you will definately get the date scene next chapter. And if I get five reviews for this chapter then I may just throw in something extra. ;) Oh hell for my entertaiment I will probably throw in something extra just for my enjoyment. Eh Cici, Melissa, what do you think? So you people out in the fanfic world click the button tell me what ya think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: I know I know took me long enough right? Enjoy! It's kinda long. **

**Chapter 5**

**APOV **

**Flashback**

_That morning I woke up and did my routine as normal I hung around the house and even did a small bit of cleaning. Oh who am I kidding I did a lot of cleaning dancing around the house like at Bella's. Except this time only my mom saw me._

_We made up, I explained everything I felt about Paul, which she was okay with. Actually her words were something like "Your father and I had sex on our first date so it's okay if you do to, just make sure Paul keeps it wrapped." _

_She also told me good luck and winked. Winked! My mother winked at me. The un-weirdest thing she told me was' glad I lost my temper and she finally saw passion in my eyes.' _

_At that she turned and left. Around five I went to go get ready for my date to say fun was an understatement, mini-golfing and mudding. I shivered with excitement. _

_I walked upstairs to take a shower. Walking into my closet I pulled out a pair of ultradyed skinny jeans. They were really skinny with red stitching. I'm glad I got them a size too big so they aren't too hard to get on. The button is just for decoration so I would like to see anyone try to get them off me. _

_I pulled out a black long sleeved sweater with some kind of swirly design on the left shoulder and right hip. I also grabbed my knee-high boots. The boots would be great for both activities. They were leather knee-high boots with a low square heel. They were my absolute favorite._

_They had been through a lot with me and I knew they would make it through our date. I went to my dresser to get my underwear, I didn't want to be too fancy, but you never know who might see them so I chose my newest addition. The bra was black and white lacy around the edges with a kind of floral pattern. My panties were low-rise with the same patterns, but with a kind of v-string around my hip. __**(Pics on my profile :D)**_

_Quickly I jumped into the shower washed my hair and was out. I dried off and blow-dried my hair. I pulled on my clothes and my boots and started on my hair. I put it in a low ponytail and then put a clip over the hair bow so my hair was spilling over. I pulled my leather Harley Davidson jacket and walked downstairs. At seven the doorbell rang. _

_I opened the door and there standing in all his glory was Paul. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. He also had on a leather Harley jacket. Well at least we matched. His clothes were tight around him and I was barely able to breathe out "Hi."_

"_Hi, Are you ready to go?"_

_I was still a little breathless. "Yeah I'm ready to go."_

_He gently took my arm in his. Even through the two layers of leather I could feel heat shoot through my arms. _

_He leaned in and in the same breathy whisper replied, "I think you are going to love this." _

_He walked me over to his truck, and helped me in. __**(I'm not even going to try to describe this thing I'm horrible with cars. Pic on my profile) **__Right before he closed the door he took my hand in his and placed a kiss in my open palm. Sparks of electricity started shooting up my arm. _

_I don't know how I'm going to last tonight without jumping the guy beside of me. The thirty-minute drive to Seattle was way to long. Even with the truck's heat on I could feel heat from Paul running up and down my arms. _

_The heat then shot straight from my arms down to my lady parts. He was holding my left hand and every so often he would give my hand a squeeze. I think he knew what he was doing to me. Each time he squeezed my hand I gushed into my panties. _

_When I did that he would get this smug look on his face. Maybe he could smell it or something. But not even I could so how could he? We finally got to the mall. We were indoor mini-golfing. This place is amazing. It's all black lights and everything was done up in neon colors._

_Paul and I disappear though. Because of the whole mudding thing later we decided to be shadows. We paid for ourselves and started at the first hole. Paul was the first to break the silence._

"_So Angela have you ever done this before?" I thought a minute before coming to the horrible realization that no I have never done this before. I blushed._

"_Do I take that as a no?"_

"_Yeah. I'm eighteen and never been mini-golfing before. It's pathetic." He leaned in and whispered huskily, "I think it's hot, as well as the first of many things you will experience with me." _

_I shivered in anticipation. He felt it and smirked. One of these days I will wipe that smirk off his face. I was going first I didn't even know how to hold the club. Paul came up behind me and put my hands where they should be._

"_You put your hands right here. Then gently pull the club back and swing."_

_His proximity was too much. I pushed back and wiggled my ass. He groaned and I could feel exactly what I did to him. Oh my Fuck. I can only say wow. And if we ever are intimate, he may not fit. _

_Paul was very good at helping me. Ten minutes later and I was kicking his ass. We were at this hole where you shoot it in the clowns mouth. I got it in and Paul was trying very hard, but the clown kept closing his mouth. _

_I was waiting for Paul before I moved on, but it was taking forever. He just hit the ball and it was just another failure. He yelled so loud that I jumped._

"_Damn it just go in the fucking hole already! Fucking clowns. Why the hell is there clown on here anyway? They're abominations! Why are they always smiling? Stupid fucking clowns! Ugh" _

_It wasn't until he growled that I started laughing. _

"_Oh you think that's funny do ya?"_

_I just laughed harder. That is until he started towards me. _

"_What are you doing Paul?"_

_He started running towards me I didn't get very far. A combination of my laughter and my boots stopped my sprinting. He tackled me and we went rolling across the floor he started tickling me. I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. It felt like my sides were going to split open. _

"_Uncle! Please Paul stop!" _

_He pulled back and was staring down at me, as he was straddling my stomach that wasn't hard. Slowly he leaned down and I realized he was going to kiss me. He stopped a few inches above my face, a silent question. I tilted my face upwards as a yes. Slowly our lips met. I think the kiss was supposed to be gentle or slow. _

_It was anything but. As his soft lips touched mine I felt heat jolt through me and I pushed him back. I rolled him over and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for me and I plunged my tongue in his mouth and he pushed his in mine. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I heard someone clear their throat. _

_I looked up and there was a female employee standing above us._

"_As much as I like to see female equality you are upsetting some of the parents who have younger kids here. Most of the kids here are a bunch of little pervs and won't stop staring. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Good job on finding a guy who lets you on top though." _

"_Um thanks and sorry for causing a scene."_

"_Don't worry about it. The parents are just a bunch of whiney bitches because they know they can't do that anymore."_

_She walked away. _

"_Wow. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself."_

"_Don't be. You ready to go get dirty?"_

"_Oh yeah. Just like Bonnie and Clyde."_

_I never knew I was funny, but Paul was laughing._

_We got back in the truck and drove maybe ten minutes. We stopped at this delightful little mud hole. There was a couple of 4-wheelers set up waiting for us. Paul looked up at me. When he saw the look on my face he started laughing._

"_Why are you laughing at me?"_

"_You look like they are going to eat you."_

"_Well they might. Another one of those firsts we were talking about."_

"_It's okay you can ride with me."_

_He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. He then pressed a helmet into my hands and smiled. _

_He helped me put on a helmet and I made him put one on. He protested saying his head was harder than anything we might run into. I refused to get on unless he wore a helmet too. We both got on and were speeding right along. We had both taken off our jackets because they were leather so the first puddle soaked us both. _

"_Eeee!"_

_Gleefully I screamed. I pressed my face into his neck and squeezed myself closer to him. My legs were wrapped painfully close to him and I could feel his ass cradled between my thighs. My arms were wrapped around his stomach and I could feel all of his muscles. I began running my hands up and down along his stomach. It was his turn to shiver._

_We hit a couple of more puddles and then he decided he wanted to hit the major puddle in the middle. _

"_Don't you dare Paul! Don't you dare!"_

"_You just wait. I bet you'll love it."_

_My heart started pounding and the adrenaline was pumping through my veins. We hit the puddle and mud rained down around us. _

"_Ahhhh! You moron!"_

"_Aw you don't really think I'm a moron do you?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Great! Just wait until you see what else I have in store for you."_

_He went and parked the 4-wheeler beside the other one. I looked up at him and started laughing. Uncontrollably. His face was covered in layers of mud and his clothes were coated too. Oh snap, like crackle and pop. His clothes hugged his body and I could see every little bump. I gasped and he knowingly looked up at me. _

_He smiled. It was not a pretty smile either; it was like he was planning something. He exposed his teeth just seconds before he came running towards me. Oh fuck! I started to run away, but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He ran back to the middle of the field and threw me in the center. I squealed and pulled the clip out of my hair it had already started falling down anyway. _

_We began rolling around in the mud. Mostly throwing it at each other. Somehow he ended up on me. We both froze. He lowered his head down to mine and kissed me again. I was thankful that no one else was out here as our tongues began a dance. He pushed his hand halfway up my shirt. _

_I tangled my hands in his hair and felt his heat pulsing all around me. His hand was tracing up and down my ribcage, his feather light touch milking me and soaking my panties even more. Suddenly he pulled back._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_This isn't right. I can't just do this in the middle of a mud puddle like you don't matter. You deserve a bed and candles or some shit. You don't deserve the ground!"_

"_What if I want the ground?"_

"_Not the first time. Please? Not the first time."_

"_Okay."_

_He put a couple of towels down on the seat so we didn't get mud on the seats and we started our journey back to Forks. We got back to my house and he walked me to the door._

"_I had a really nice time with you."_

"_Me too."_

"_So can I call you tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. Hey Paul?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you come stay with me tonight? We don't have to do anything, but I would really like your company."_

"_Won't your parents mind?"_

"_Come in through my window. There is a tree right outside my window it's super easy to get in and out of."  
_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Pssh. I just do okay?"_

"_Okay see you in a few."_

_I walked in our living room and my mom looked up._

"_Oh Ang your…"_

_She busted out laughing. My dad looked up and joined her. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Oh Ang you must have had fun on your date."_

"_Of course. I'm going to bed now."_

_I started to walk up the stairs and when they looked away I ran back to the couch and flipped over it landing in their laps. _

"_Angela!"_

"_Yes mommy?"_

"_You covered us in mud."_

"_I know. Goodnight."_

_I stood up and started for the stairs. Unfortunately I could hear my dad._

"_You wanna go get wet?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask."_

_Gagging I walked into my room. I peeled my shirt off and was working on my pants when I heard a coughing. Aw man I forgot about Paul. I pulled my pants all the way off and turned to face him. _

"_Oops. Just let me go clean up real quick." I left him gawking on my bed and turned into my bathroom. I was tired so I just washed the mud out of my hair and walked back into my room in my underwear. I had the satisfaction of watching Paul's eyes pop out of his head. _

"_You will stay with me, won't you?"_

"_If that is your wish."_

_I beamed and walked over to my bed. Paul slid under the covers right after I did. _

"_So Paul what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"_

_Immediately he stiffened. Oh what did I say? _

"_Paul?"_

_A few tears leaked out of his eyes._

"_Paul!"_

"_It's nothing it's just that tomorrow me and some of the guys have this thing and I don't know. It could get bad."_

_A few more tears leaked out._

"_I mean I'm not scared for myself, I just don't want to have to leave you after just finding you. And I don't want anything to happen to the other guys. And Leah, she's a bitch but I love her too." He started to weep in my eyes and I was worried my parents would hear him. "And Nadi, she's like my mommy. I don't want anything to happen to her." He snuggled his head against my chest and sobbed, "I love my mommy."_

_I was curious what exactly was going on that involved all the guys and two girls that I had met at the graduation party, but I didn't ask. I just held him to my chest and stroked the back of his head. _

"_It's okay. I believe you will find your way back to me. No matter what, it will be okay Paul. Do you understand me?"_

_**Lemon Alert (starts)**_

_He nodded and I sucked in a breath. He has never looked so hot to me before, shirtless and in his boxers with tearstains running down his cheeks. I leaned up and initiated this kiss. I rolled him on top of me and our tongues fought for dominance for a third time today. He leaned back and I nodded. I wanted this. And no one would interrupt us here. _

_I ran my hands in his hair and he trailed his large hand up my abdomen. His hands cupped my supple stomach and traced my waist. I trailed my hand down his larger waist and began to push his boxers down. He caught my hand and stopped me. _

"_Are you sure you want this?"_

_I didn't answer I flipped over on top of him and finished pushing his boxers down. I gasped when his very erect manhood popped out. I looked up at him and grinned wickedly. I took him in both hands and ran my hands along the full length of it. He shivered so I did it again. He grabbed my hands and pulled me back up._

"_No. No more. You are wearing entirely too many clothes."_

_He leaned back over me and drew his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and gave him control. He unclipped my bra and my full breasts fell into his hands. He looked up at me and smiled. He took one of my nipples into his mouth tracing the hardened bead with his tongue. _

_Heat shot through my spine causing me to arch my back, giving him more access. I moaned and he turned his attention to the other one. I moaned again and he turned to look down at me. _

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes." I smiled._

_He swept my wisp of panties down my long legs. He positioned me underneath him and slid a finger in me. I gasped from the pure pleasure of it. He waited for me to stretch and flex around him before entering a second finger. _

"_Paul. Stop stalling." I panted and he smiled knowing I was kidding. How I was still forming coherent sentences I have no idea. _

"_Okay beautiful. I will. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes." I breathed out. _

_Couldn't he feel just how ready I was for him? His fingers were slick with my juices and I could feel the heat pulsing through me. He pulled out a condom and rolled it on himself. He positioned himself at my opening and began to move._

"_Wait!"_

"_What's wrong do you want to stop?"_

_I grinned and pushed him on his back. He smiled understanding I wanted on top. I straddled his waist and slowly let him enter me. This was my first time so I knew it was going to hurt. Paul wrapped his hands around my waist and was holding me up._

"_Go slow. This may hurt a bit."_

_I quirked an eyebrow and took his hands I kissed one of his knuckles and then released my weight. I heard Paul gasp, but I was focused on feeling. The pain was sudden, but it was quick and then replaced by the most exquisite sensations. I could feel myself flexing around him and then I was moving. _

_I started moving up and down on his penis. I can't believe I just thought penis. Paul is too big to be described as a penis. He flipped me onto my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist and forced him deeper inside of me. _

"_Ugnh!"_

_He silenced me with a kiss and I pressed him harder against me. It was his turn to moan as I brought him closer to the brink. His pace got quicker and quicker I could feel my walls beginning to clench around him. _

"_God fuck me Paul!"_

"_Fuck. I'm coming Angela."_

"_Shit. Ungh!"_

_Together we came my internal walls milking everything out of him. He collapsed on me still inside of me. Then he flipped over dragging me with him so his weight wasn't on top of me. He picked me up and carried me with him to the bathroom. He pulled the condom off and I grabbed a washcloth and started to clean him. _

_I giggled and he looked at me like I lost my mind. I lowered the washcloth and replaced it with my mouth. I had the pleasure of hearing him gasp. His breathing turned ragged as I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. I swirled my tongue around the tip and had my hands around what wouldn't fit. _

_I could feel his balls clenching and I smiled knowing he was close. Abruptly he pulled me up. I looked up bewildered. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, it's just you are way too good to do something like that."_

"_Okay."_

_I smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. We walked back to my room and I curled up against his side. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I cradled my head against his chest. Physically spent we fell asleep quickly._

_**End Lemon**_

"Wow."

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes. I remember everything and it was wonderful."

I leaned up and gave him another kiss. He drew back with a frown.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I had something I had to do today?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to go now, but you should get some sleep it's only three something okay?"

"Okay will I see you when you get back?"

"Yes I will call you I promise."

At that he jumped out through my window. I curled up with the pillow he used and got ready to go back to sleep. Paul has a secret, and I will wait for him to tell me, but I also feel for him the way I have never felt about anyone else. I fucked him last night and I don't feel any regrets about it. I think I love Paul. As I thought that I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Aww. Don't you like a dominant Angela? I know I do. I only asked for five reviews and you guys gave me 10! I'm soo overwhelmed! Thanks soo much! So here is to the best beta and smut editor a girl could ask for. These lovely ladies are goddesses the lights of my life. Without further ado I give you Ever Uley and Annabellelee13194. Thanks so much you two.**

**My Awesome reviewers without you guys I'm nothing:**

**27cowboys**

**dezzyrunswithpaul**

**huggiegirl2008**

**EverUley**

**danie568**

**Stereo Skyline 1Fan**

**Annabellelee13194**

**ElizabethAlice**

**Rachel2w2**

**LoveDrunk 101**

**Thank all of you guys so much!! Don't forget to keep reviewing or PM me. I love hearing what you guys think. Love it or hate it? Lemme know.**


End file.
